Countdown to a Hyrulean New Year
by Link-luvr
Summary: Link and Sheik reflect on the year gone by as they begin to look forwards to the coming year. Link X Sheik male . One-shot. Slash


A.N: Originally a contest piece entered for deviantart's Link x Sheik group.

A few mentions to sex, but nothing detailed.

Enjoy!

* * *

Countdown to the Hyrulean New Year

'It's been quite a year.'

'It has.'

'To think…the 300th year of Din, gone. Doesn't seem long ago that we had left the year of Farore.'

'Mmm…and so we enter the 300th year of Nayru. A year of wisdom and wise events, supposedly.'

'Oh come on, Sheik. People are capable of that. Give credit where it's due, hmm?'

Sheik shook his head. 'Well it's certainly not going to be a good year for you, Link.'

'Hey!'

'At least it shall be another year of peace, another year that Ganondorf has been sealed away.'

'Yeah.'

The Hylian and the Sheikah lapsed into silence, staring out over the mountain range that surrounded their modest home.

'I think…we should try and remember some of this year, y'know?' Link stated, leaning closer to Sheik. The other blonde wrapped an arm about his shoulders.

'How so?'

'We think of a month and remember one key thing about it…something that was different or special. For example, I do January and you do February.'

'Can you think of something like that off the top of your head?'

'Probably not…but it's like…what ten in the morning now. How about we give one memory every hour from twelve noon until twelve midnight.'

'I see…that sounds good. You can start.'

'Oh how very generous of you.'

'Isn't it just?'

--

12:00pm. January.

'So,' Sheik started, settling himself opposite Link at the kitchen table. 'Do we have a memory of January?'

'We do indeed.' Link answered, arranging some cushions beneath himself, settling into the chair more comfortably as the dinner cooked slowly on the stove.

'So?'

'May seem a bit of a cop-out but…'

'But?'

'What you called our "epiphany".'

'When we first met in the temple of time? But that was years ago.'

'Yes. But we celebrate it every year. And I remember how we did it this year…that's what I'd like to recap. The anniversary of our meeting.'

Sheik laughed softly, glancing over at the fire.

'How did we celebrate it, then?'

'We walked to the temple of time at midnight. Just the two of us and I can remember it so clearly. We scaled the walls and snuck in. So we went into the temple of time but you disappeared just as I walked in. I figured it was some game so I kept going, through the door to the chamber of time and I waited for you.'

'And then?'

'You didn't come. So I waited…and waited and waited. Until I became worried. I began to think that something had happened because I knew that you wouldn't abandon me on that day of all days. So I made the decision to look for you. I started walking for the exit and then heard a noise behind me. So I drew my sword and turned…'

Sheik smirked fondly at Link.

'And there you were, stepping out of the shadows just like you did when we first met. And I felt this sense of…awe at seeing you. Just remembering how mysterious you seemed, how powerful and knowledgeable. All from stepping out of the shadows. I would've worshipped you right there and then if you had asked me.'

'A strong impression I made on you then?'

'How could you not? But, you don't need shadows to make an impression on me. I'm still in awe of you now, sitting here with you.'

'You're so soft.'

'You wouldn't have me any other way though.'

'Indeed not.'

Link sighed. 'Well, I've done my bit. Your go next. You've got until one o'clock, so let's eat lunch while you're thinking about it, hmm?'

--

1:00 pm, February

'A memory of February, hmm?' Sheik mused as he pushed his plate away from him and took a sip from the glass in front of him.

Link laughed, gathering the plates together. 'Oh because February is so difficult to think of something for.'

'Hmmm…I take it you're thinking of Valentine's Day?'

'It does rather spring to mind.'

'Very well. But what did we do on Valentine's?'

'As I recall, it's your job to remember.'

'As I recall,' Sheik stated 'You didn't remember things so well on that day either.'

Link blushed slightly under Sheik's red gaze. 'I...I had a lot on my mind.'

'I remember. Because I remember that it was the first time I did something for Valentine's Day without you prompting me…and it went to waste. All the food, the candles, chocolates and wine.'

'As I remember, none of it went to waste.'

'I think the food did.'

'Ah yes but the wine we got drunk on certainly didn't…and the candles were still burning in the background when I smeared the melted chocolate all over you and licked it off your…'

'You always remember the little details, don't you?'

Link sniggered. 'I always thought it was a rather large detail.'

--

2:00pm, March

The door to the house swung open with a creak as Link walked in, a pile of chopped wood in his arms. Sheik looked on with a raised brow, chuckling lightly to himself as he turned back to the scroll in front of him, scratching a few more letters on it with a quill.

'Help wouldn't go amiss in situations like this.' Link commented, dropping the wood next to the small fire.

'I daresay, but I help you with everything else. You have to do somethings on your own, Link.'

'Keep saying things like that and you'll be doing something on your own tonight.'

Sheik smirked. 'It's two o'clock.'

'Fortunate that I found a memory whilst mucking out the horses then, wasn't it?'

'Indeed. So what is your memory of March, my hero.'

'Something rather dear to me.'

'Well of course,' the Sheikah commented, looking up at his partner 'I'm in it.'

Link smirked back before leaning over and flicking the tip of Sheik's nose. The elder blonde scowled as Link flumped back into a chair as if exhausted.

'Shall I tell you a memory of March then, my dear shadow warrior?'

'That was the agreement.'

'Kokiri forest. Spring. To be precise, the forest festival. Where the children sing and dance and tell the stories of their creation and of their people. Few outsiders see it, but you were one of them. Honoured as the mate of a former Kokiri, such as myself.'

'Honoured, indeed. Which you were repaid in due time.'

'But that is your story. Now let me tell mine.'

'Go on.'

'We sat around a fire, under the shadow of the former great Deku tree and you heard the tales from children who are old and wise.

'I imagine that…it doesn't seem much but…that day…you learned more of me, of my background than I think you realise. I always pined for the forest when I was away…when first I left, I thought this world harsh and ugly. For all my childhood, I believed that. Living a sheltered life in the forest, I suppose it could not be helped.'

'But…'

'But nothing. I hated every second I was away from the forest. The mountains were hard, rough and hot, the castle noisy, crowded, unnatural and the water cold, and slimy. And that was just Ruto.'

Sheik shook his head softly, a smile playing over his lips again.

'And the people were the same, except for perhaps Zelda andnothing changed my view…until I lost those seven years. I woke and thought the world horrible…but there was a light, and I thought at first it was Zelda. For this person was wise and cunning, moral and courageous. They showed me what the world could be if I tried to see it…and I did, but only for my new found guide. Once I realised that I didn't long for the forest anymore. I didn't think the world ugly, because my guide showed me that it's beautiful…but only because of one person in it.'

'You really are so soft.'

Link slid off his chair at Sheik's comment, crawling over to him on hands and knees before sitting on his haunches, letting his hands rest on blue clad thighs. 'And squishy and utterly adorable.'

'Agreed.' Sheik whispered, leaning forwards to capture Link's lips.

--

3:00pm, April

'Any ideas for a memory of April?' Link asked Sheik as he glanced across at the man sitting in the armchair to his right, staring studiously at a scroll.

'Of course.'

'Care to share, then?'

'My memory of April is…rather obvious, I'm afraid. But these are the months that I've been assigned to…so you only have yourself to blame, Link.

'Nevertheless, obvious or not, I shall share it. Quite simply, April fool's. It always did seem a rather odd to me, as a Sheikah and in an ironic way, somewhat cruel. To have a day devoted to what is essentially humiliating people for the purpose of humour. It seemed rather dark and twisted which is why; when you suggested it to me I was less than thrilled about the idea.'

'That explains why you sulked for a good half an hour. Until I showed you what I meant.'

'Indeed.'

'And you caught on quickly.'

'Of course. Despite what people may think I have an excellent sense of humour.'

'Needs a little work in some areas though.'

'Just because you can't take a joke.'

'Replacing red wine with red potion isn't funny!'

--

4:00pm, May

'What do you recall of May?' Sheik asked as he scribbled another note down on the parchment he had been staring at all day.

'Oh I wonder.'

The Sheikah lifted an eyebrow at the Hylian's sarcastic tone.

'Well may is the month of my birth,' the younger blonde replied easily 'It's only natural that my birthday comes to mind. Especially my 21st'

'Ah of course. Officially a man now.'

'Yeah, and it was a hell of a celebration to accompany it.'

'Despite the fact that you didn't want a party.'

'All I ask for a birthday celebration is the company of my dearest friends and my lover.'

'To be fair, you got that.'

'And more than I ever could've bargained for.'

Link nodded. 'True and the cake was great.' He grinned.

'I thought you might remember that detail.'

'It had four tiers, Sheik. Four!'

'I know. I was there.'

'Have to say though…was less thrilled about the statue of myself.'

Sheik laughed softly. 'I did tell them that you wouldn't like it. But you enjoyed it for the most part, and that's the important thing.'

'Yeah…and the after party celebration was particularly memorable.'

A sly grin crossed Sheik's thin lips. 'Indeed it was. Perhaps we should try and re-enact it later.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

--

5:00pm, June

'June.' Link stated and Sheik looked up sharply from the potato he was peeling for that evening's meal.

'My turn is it?'

'Yup.'

'I suppose it would have to be another birthday as my main memory of June I'm afraid.'

Link nodded. 'The monarchy birthday.'

'Yes Zelda's 'official' birthday, not her actual birth date.'

'Can't believe she gets two. It's not fair.'

'Link, you wouldn't want that much attention twice a year and you know it.'

'Fair point. Now can you get on with the memory?'

'Alright, alright. It was held out on the field in front of the castle I recall, a great long table filled with food and Zelda at its head, you, Impa and I up at the top with her. I had to, as one of her official guardians make a speech. And you had to go and make it difficult.'

'I was just trying to bring some more life to it. You were so monotone that I thought maybe I'd add a bit of variety to your tone.'

'By playing footsie with me and rubbing your foot against my crotch?'

'Well it worked.'

'Oh it certainly did.'

'And it showed people that the Sheikah aren't as cold and emotionless as they thought.'

'Yes my reputation was ruined in the process.'

'Ah but now you have an entirely new one. Just be thankful I didn't go with my original plan.'

'Which was?'

'Along the same lines…but it was a rather more intimate act…and would have given you a lot more life than just playing footsie.'

'You know…I think I am thankful for that.'

'That I decided not to…'

'Let's leave that thought for another time.' Sheik warned playfully, going back to peeling the potatoes.

--

6:00pm, July

'So what happened in July that is prominent in your mind, Link?' Sheik asked, taking a sip of wine from the cup before him before turning back to his dinner.

'Well of course July holds the commemoration of the end of the great war.'

'I'm impressed that you remember.'

'My parents died in that war, Sheik, of course I remember.'

'True enough. Apologies, I forgot.'

Link shrugged. 'I'm not the only one to have lost people though, am I? And I suppose I have to be thankful that I don't remember or know my parents.'

'How so?'

'Well I imagine it's harder to have memories of someone you've loved and lost than not to have any memories of them at all.'

'I think I agree with you there.'

'You lost family too though.'

'Yes. But I was only a year or so older than you. And besides, it is the very nature of the Sheikah to die in battle, defending the royal family.'

'No less of a loss.'

'Perhaps not…but we are accustomed to it. We have to be.'

'It seems so wrong to me that you have to think like that.'

'I would not have you dwell on it and be upset, Link. It is our role and I am not grieved by it, so why should you be?'

'But…'

Sheik reached across the table, gently cupping Link's chin in his hand. 'Do not worry about it. I doubt we shall see another war in our time so it is not an issue that will present itself. And besides, it is enough that there is something who thinks of us as people, not tools. We are thankful to you for that alone.'

Link nodded slowly. 'I guess…'

--

7:00pm, August

Link settled down in front of the fire, shaking snow from his hair after shutting the horses in for the night.

'It's going to be another cold night.' He commented to Sheik over his shoulder. The other man emerged from the bedroom a moment later.

'The let us sit by the fire and speak of something more pleasant to stave off the chill.'

Link nodded. 'Any ideas?'

'How about my memories of august?'

'Go ahead.'

Sheik settled himself on the carpet beside Link.

'It begins quite simply with hunting.'

'Hunting?'

'August is the season of our great hunts, is it not? And you and I were asked to participate.'

'We were and I did…grudgingly. I don't particularly like hunting for sport. I don't see the point in slaying a dozen animals to prove who the bigger man is.'

'I know. But nevertheless, it is tradition, and you can't deny, it was rather amusing.'

'We didn't bring anything back…'

'Oh we did. Do you not remember?'

Link laughed suddenly. 'I don't think twigs, mud and grass stains count.'

'Perhaps not. But the looks on their faces was worth it when they realised just what we had been doing, alone in the wilderness. What exactly all the grunts and groans they heard from a distance were…'

The younger blondes grin widened. 'I'm surprised they didn't try hunting us after that.'

'I think they were too shocked.'

'It was just fortunate that Zelda was there to distract them so we could slip away.'

'But see? Even hunting can have its benefits.'

--

8:00pm, September.

'Do you know what I remember of September?' Link asked, leaning towards the fire and checking on the chestnuts roasting in the pan above it, inhaling the sweet scent before shrinking back to lean against Sheik.

'What?' Sheik asked, shifting under the blanket wrapped about him, allowing it to envelope Link as he leant back.

'The food. The harvest festival.'

Sheik snorted. 'I thought it might be something like that.'

'You can't deny it's nice though. Seeing and tasting all those dishes made solely with what we grow here in Hyrule. It makes me kinda proud, that we can fend for ourselves when all other countries import most of their food and here we manage all we need ourselves. And our cuisine is some of the finest.'

'Actually I think standard Hyrulean food comes under 'good solid home cooking' but…it's no less appealing for that.'

'Perhaps it just reflects our people.'

'Certainly represents you.'

'Solid and dependable?'

'I was thinking simple…'

'Hey!' Link exclaimed, turning and swatting at Sheik's head.

'But no less lovable for it.'

'Gee that makes me feel better.' The Hylian griped, leaning forwards and snatching a chestnut out of the pan, popping it into his mouth. He spat it out a moment later.

'Ahhh! Hot, hot, hot!'

Sheik chuckled as Link wafted air onto his protruding, burnt tongue. 'What did I say? Simple but lovable'

--

9:00pm, October

'October, Sheik.' Link stated as he looked up at the crude clock on the wall before sticking his still burnt tongue into a glass of cool water.

Sheik grinned, shaking his head.

'October is far too easy.'

'Then share, dear.'

'All Hallows eve.' Sheik stated 'As I told you on the day, few people realise, it is a Sheikah tradition dedicated to honouring the souls that have left this physical world.'

'Which is why you took me to the graveyard. Such a cheerful place for a holiday.'

'It's not supposed to be cheerful. It's a sombre event.'

'I appreciate that.'

'Just as you told me that I was honoured to witness the forest festival and learn of the Kokiri culture, so too were you in witnessing a Sheikah event for what it should be.'

'I know. Sheik, you know I respect your people and I was awed to take part in it. It's quite humbling…'

Sheik smiled softly. 'I'm aware. I was willing to take you because I knew that you would appreciate it for what it was.'

Link turned his head back to look at Sheik, leaning into the comforting warmth of his body. 'I'm glad you trusted me enough to. And to learn more of your culture. It's…'

'Brought us closer?'

Link nodded tiredly, yawning as he leant against his partner.

--

10:00pm, November

'November, Link." Sheik commented, paraphrasing the man nestled neatly in his arms. Link groaned quietly, slowly opening blue eyes to meet Sheik's red gaze. He propped himself up a moment later.

'Bonfire night.' He yawned, a hand over his mouth. 'Guy Fawkes night at the ranch. You, me, other people.'

He took a sip of wine.

'Pretty lights, fire, snuggling in the cold.'

'Sneaking into the store house at the far end of the ranch into the hidden room you showed me.'

'And making fireworks of our own.'

Sheik grinned. 'Simple…obvious, but pleasant….I like it.'

'So I'm done?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Wake me when it's eleven.'

And with that, the Hylian promptly fell asleep.

--

11:00pm, December

'Link. Link, wake up.'

'No.'

'Wake up. It's eleven o'clock.'

'So…you have,' a yawn 'December?'

'An easy one again. Goddess' day.'

'Which was only ten days ago.

'But it's nice to remember anyway.'

Link sat up abruptly. 'Hmm? Can we do some direct remembering? A little role-play, perhaps?' He leaned forwards, kissing Sheik gently on the lips, letting his hands link about the other man's shoulders.

'That depends what you have in mind?'

'I'm thinking of unwrapping and playing with my presents.'

Sheik took one of Link's hands from his neck, kissing the fingers gently. 'Later then.'

'So what do we do now?'

'Saddle up. We're going to the ranch to bring in the New Year.'

--

11:59pm

'We're here. It's time.'

'The old passes and the new comes with haste. All we can do embrace it.'

'I have no problem with looking to the future, Sheik.'

'Good.'

'Although…it was nice to look at the past. From where we've been to where we're going. And what we're going to do.'

'Well I can tell you what we're going to do now.'

'Oh what's that?'

Lips descended onto lips a moment later as the cries of 'Happy New Year' rang out. Fireworks burst overhead in showers of colour, raining down on the chilled and frosted land as couples paired of, welcoming the New Year.

'Now,' Link breathed as they parted 'Let's go and make some memories to recap on at the end of this year'. And grabbing Sheik's hand, they slipped through the crowd together. Heading for the store house at the back of the ranch, the horses neighing in the distance.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews appreciated greatly :) And for anybody reading this before 0:00: Happy New Year!!


End file.
